The Pilot and Feasibility Program is a special feature of the O'Brien Urology Research Center application that allows sponsored institutions to fund important new pilot projects with promising potential, but would have difficulty in providing sufficient preliminary data for an independently funded NIH grant. This is a crucial part of our Center as it provides a pipeline and testing ground for novel substrates for translational impact. These projects are intended to last one year with the possibility of a second year of support with the demonstration of sufficient progress and are budgeted with the intention of that the majority of the funds be spent on supplies, rather than salary support. To be eligible, the applicant must have a current academic appointment at any of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, Howard University or University of Maryland. Applicants must hold an M.D., or Ph.D. degree or both. The applicants are expected to provide evidence of a significant research commitment (at least 15% effort commitment) to ensure that the proposal can in fact be addressed in an effective and productive way. A minimum of two developmental research projects will be funded annually partially by funds supported through the O'Brien Center mechanism but more substantially through an Institutional cost-sharing effort by which we are committing at least $200,000 per year to further support these projects.